1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for the infeed or feed of cartridges predominantly or generally composed of two different types of ammunition to a Gatling-type gun or weapon system.
Generally speaking, the inventive apparatus for the infeed of cartridges or ammunition rounds predominantly or generally composed of two different types of ammunition to a Gatling-type gun or weapon system is of the type comprising a first transport device and a second transport device for the transport of cartridges and empty cases or spent cartridges predominantly or generally composed of a respective type of ammunition. A third device is arranged between the first transport device and the second transport device and in coacting relation with the Gatling-type gun for infeeding the cartridges of one ammunition type or the other ammunition type to the Gatling-type gun. A coupling device operatively couples or associates the first transport device or the second transport device with the third device.
2. Discussion of the Backqround and Material Information
With an ammunition infeeding apparatus of the aforementioned type, hereinafter also conveniently referred to as a double or twin ammunition infeeding apparatus, such apparatus is of the type wherein two different types of ammunition can be selectively delivered to a Gatling-type gun or weapon system. As a result, it is possible to change the type of ammunition or rounds which are to be fired between the firing bursts or surges.
Double or twin ammunition infeeding apparatuses of the aforementioned type are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,699, granted March 6, 1984 and the cognate German Patent No. 3,040,798, dated September 3, 1981. In such apparatus two endless transport devices, which serve for the infeed of ammunition, are displaceably arranged in relation to a third device. If there is switched over from one type of ammunition to another type of ammunition, then both of the endless transport devices are mechanically shifted, and in each case a gear of one of the endless transport devices meshes with a gear of the third device. Since there is provided a drive source which not only drives the Gatling-type gun but also the third device, with this solution there is also selectively also conjointly driven one or the other of the endless transport devices, and thus, there is delivered the one or the other type of ammunition to the Gatling-type gun. However, following repositioning after a firing burst with one type of ammunition, empty cases or spent cartridges remain both in the Gatling-type gun and also in the third device. During the next firing burst with the other type of ammunition, the remaining empty cases or spent cartridges in the Gatling-type gun and in the third device arrive at the other endless transport device.
In the context of this disclosure, the term "reverse clearing" or "repositioning" means the return movement of the Gatling-type gun, the third device and the endless transport device, in order to re-establish a preparatory firing state or condition. During the reverse clearing or repositioning operation the cartridges are transported in the opposite direction by the Gatling-type gun, the third device and the endless transport device, however are not fired.
A further proposal is known to the art from German Published Patent Application No. 3,202,841, published August 19, 1982. Also in this document there is disclosed a Gatling-type gun provided with an infeed apparatus for the infeed of two different types of ammunition. This ammunition infeed apparatus possesses two endless stationary transport devices for the infeed or delivery of two different types of ammunition and either one or the other of both endless transport devices is selectively switched-in or activated. Furthermore, a third device is provided for the reception and infeed of cartridges from and to the breechblocks. However, with this proposal empty cases or spent cartridges are not removed by means of the endless transport devices, rather by an additional channel.
Furthermore, an ammunition storage apparatus is disclosed in the commonly assigned U.S. application Serial No. 07/698,075, filed May 10, 1991, now Patent No. 5,115,713, to which reference may be readily had and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, and the cognate European Patent Application Serial No. 91 107 190.0.